Les trois Règles du SGC
by Gwenetsi
Summary: OS, un membre de la Commission est introuvable et un certain colonel ne serait pas étranger à cela. De quoi donner des sueurs froides à tout le SGC, O'Neill en tête ! Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que quelqu'un transgressait la règle numéro trois. Jack en sait quelque chose, mettre en colère Carter est la pire erreur qu'on puisse faire !
1. Les trois règles du SGC

**Voilà un OS que j'avais dans la tête depuis longtemps, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

**Les Trois Règles du SGC**

oOo

_Deux choses sont infinies, l'univers et la bêtise humaine; enfin pour l'univers je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr._

Einstein

ooo

_Jack poussa un soupir. Cet imbécile de Denson de la Commission était introuvable. Ils avaient bien évidemment une réunion de la plus haute importance dans quelques heures. _

_Lui qui avait déjà horreur de ça, voilà qu'en plus il allait devoir retrouver un bureaucrate borné, qu'il détestait au plus haut point!_

_Il décrocha son téléphone, il lui fallait se rendre de toute urgence au SGC._

oOo

_Heureusement pour lui le _Hammond_ était en orbite et on le téléporta rapidement en salle de briefing à la base de Cheyenne Moutain._

_Sam n'était pas sur Terre. Une machine ancienne avait été trouvé par SG-10 sur il-ne-savait-quel-monde et ils avaient sollicité son aide. Dommage, il aurait bien aimé la voir. Enfin, il se rattraperait plus tard._

_SG-1 aussi n'était pas là, mais en mission d'exploration. Là encore, il aurait été incapable de donner le nom de la planète._

oOo

_Toquant un coup à la porte ouverte, il pénétra dans le bureau de Landry. Hank releva la tête de ses dossiers et salua son ami tout en l'invitant à s'assoir face à lui._

_La conversation fut brève. Le général n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait Denson. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis 24 heures, moment où il avait quitter la base._

_Jack jura. Où pouvait donc se trouver cet énergumène?_

oOo

_C'est Reynolds qui le renseigna. Le colonel avait eut vent du motif de sa visite et souhaitait lui faire part de ses ____"__inquiétudes____"__ à ce sujet._

_L'homme avait disparu peu après le départ de Sam et SG-1, ce qui en soit ne signifiait rien. Il avait gagné la surface pour rejoindre la voiture qui l'attendait afin de se rendre à un rendez-vous en ville. _

_Seulement le véhicule n'avait pas quitté le parking et le chauffeur avait reçu un message comme quoi le rendez-vous avait été annulé. _

_Il était donc rentré chez lui en taxi, laissant la berline sur le parking. Il était impossible de savoir qui l'avait averti._

oOo

_Tout cette affaire ressemblait à un enlèvement en bonne et due forme. Enfin, c'est ce que Jack crut jusqu'à ce que Reynolds lâche l'information capitale. _

_Denson avait été téléporté d'Atlantis pour le SGC et à son arrivée il avait parlé de règles stupides qu'il n'avait pas à suivre._

_Les deux généraux se figèrent tandis que Reynolds affichait un air ennuyé._

_Landry attrapa le téléphone et demanda à ce que Jack et le colonel soient immédiatement transférés sur Atlantis. Il prévint ensuite le haut commandement de faire annuler la réunion. L'heure était grave._

oOoOo

_Woolsey et Sheppard les accueillirent devant la porte à leur arrivée. Jack leur fit un rapide résumé de la situation. _

_Si Woolsey ne cilla pas, John en revanche manifesta sa surprise, cherchant confirmations des propos du général auprès de l'autre officier. _

_Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour reprendre ses esprits lorsque celui-ci confirma ces dires. _

_Il fit ensuite contacter Lorne et son équipe, eux en sauraient sans doute plus. Pendant ce temps, les autres membres du Comité et de la réunion annulée se faisaient téléporter sur la cité._

oOo

_Les protagonistes réunis devant la porte des étoiles faisaient un tel brouhaha qu'il était impossible de s'y retrouver. _

_La C.I.S., moins un membre, des officiers de l'état major, l'équipe de Sheppard et d'autres soldats cherchaient à comprendre l'origine du problème ou à le commenter, les bureaucrates étant les pires._

oOo

_Jack fit signe à Evan Lorne de le suivre à l'écart et l'interrogea au sujet de la disparition du diplomate. _

_Le_ « IL A FAIT QUOI ! »_ tonné dans la salle suspendit toutes les conversations. _

_Le général avait crié et les regards étaient braqués sur lui, y compris ceux des étages._

oOo

- Je vous assure monsieur. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé, _affirma le major dans le plus grand des silences._

_Jack O'Neill se tourna rouge de colère vers l'assemblée._

- Que se passe-t-il? _osa Richard Woolsey._

_Jack ne répondit pas et posa une question à la place. Hurla serait plus exact._

- Qui ne connait pas les trois règles du SGC?

_Aucune réponse._

- J'ai posé une question il me semble!

- M. Denson,_ répondit finalement Sheppard._

- Quelqu'un d'autre?

_Le colonel ne lui répondit pas, mais tourna la tête en direction des membres de la Commission. O'Neill s'approcha d'eux._

- Tous? _questionna-t-il._

_La réponse fut positive._

- Non, mais c'est pas vrai! Qui m'a fichu des imbéciles pareil!

_L'un d'eux s'énerva._

- Je ne vous permet pas général!

- Ah oui?

_Le ton était menaçant. Toutes les personnes présentes en prirent conscience. Pourtant l'homme ne sembla pas comprendre le danger puisqu'il poursuivit._

- Oui! Vous nous devez le respect! Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne connaissons pas vos règles que...

- _Mes_ règles? _siffla Jack._

_Le ton était glacial._

- Sachez, M. Coolidge, qu'il ne s'agit pas de_ mes_ règles, mais de celles de tout le SGC et que c'est la première chose que l'on apprend en intégrant le programme!

_Il se tourna vers des soldats se tenant en retrait._

- Toi, _appela-t-il._

_La jeune recrue désignée s'avança, peu rassurée._

- Depuis quand es-tu là?_ interrogea Jack._

- Huit mois, mon général.

- Tu connais les règles?

- Oui, monsieur!

- Comment?

- C'est la première chose que l'on m'a enseigné en arrivant.

- Qui te les a apprises?

- Le colonel Sheppard.

- Et vous Sheppard?

- Lorne.

- Lorne?

- Le colonel Reynolds.

- Reynolds?

- Personne. Hormis la première que vous m'avez rappelée, elles se sont toutes imposées naturellement.

- Bien. Woolsey vous les connaissez?

- Oui, mais je n'en ai jamais tenu compte.

- Ça m'aurait étonné effectivement! _railla Jack. _

_L'homme n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, John intervint._

- Monsieur?

- Oui Sheppard?

- Vous savez ce qu'il se passe? Précisément je veux dire.

_Jack prit quelques secondes de réflexion avant de lâcher, toujours aussi en colère._

- Il se passe que ce demeuré de Denson a transgressé les règles du SGC, la numéro trois en tête!

_Les visages se décomposèrent. _

oOo

_Reynolds s'avança._

- Ne me dîtes pas que...

- Oh que si! Je peux vous dire qu'on est pas prêt de le retrouver!

- Pourriez-vous nous expliquer, _demanda __Coolidge. _Quelles sont ces règles?

- Il y a trois règles à suivre dans le programme porte des étoiles pour que tout ses passe bien, _énonça Reynolds. _Elle sont toutes aussi importantes les unes que les autres, mais on leur a attribué des numéros pour s'y retrouver. La n°1 est la plus ancienne, la n°3 la plus récente, à quelques mois prêt.

_Il marqua une pause._

- Règle n°1: On ne laisse personne derrière nous, on n'abandonne jamais les nôtre.

_Il tourna la tête vers le major._

- Règle n°2, enchaîna Lorne: Ne jamais s'en prendre à un membre du SGC.

- Mais celle-ci a évolué,_ coupa Sheppard._ C'est devenu: Ne jamais s'en prendre à SG-1, que se soit dans son entier ou à un seul de ses membres.

- Je crois que c'est en partie à cause des Goa'uld qu'elle a évolué celle-là, _précisa Reynolds._

- Arrêtez je vais me sentir flatté! _ironisa Jack._

- Et la troisième règle? _questionna __Coolidge__._

_O'Neill fit signe à la jeune recrue de répondre. Le jeune homme se tourna vers les membres de la Commission de surveillance._

- On dit que la règle n°3 surpasse toutes les autres, que les conséquence si on l'a transgressait seraient terribles.

- Cessez ce ton mélodramatique jeune homme et venez en au fait!

- Règle n°3, _énonça le soldat sans broncher,_ ne jamais, au grand jamais, mettre Sam Carter en colère.

_Il y eut un instant de battement, de nouveau rompu par l'homme du comité._

- C'est tout? Vous plaisantez j'espère!

- Non monsieur. C'est sur celle-là que le colonel Sheppard a le plus insisté.

- Et il a eut raison, _affirma Jack. _Mettre le colonel Samantha Carter en colère est une très mauvaise idée. Il est très rare que ça arrive, mais lorsque c'est le cas, il ne vous reste plus qu'à implorer son indulgence. Certains l'on apprit à leurs dépends. La dernière en date? Je pense que la disparition de votre cher confrère en est la preuve.

- Voulez-vous dire que c'est elle la responsable?

- Je peux vous assurer que bon nombre à sa place aurait craqué avant, pour ne pas dire tous!

- Elle risque la cour martiale!

- Vous avez des preuves que c'est elle la responsable?

- Mais vous venez de dire...

- Je n'ai rien dit du tout. Oubliez-moi cinq minutes, OK!

- J'aimerai savoir une chose, _intervint une voix._

- Oui McKay? _demanda Sheppard._

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il a fait pour s'attirer les foudres de Sam, _interrogea le scientifique. _Parce que je n'étais pas là ces deux derniers jours.

- Hormis être lui vous voulez dire?

- Sheppard?_ réprimanda Jack._

- Monsieur?

- Non, rien. Vous avez raison.

_Rodney revient à la charge._

- Alors?

- Dire qu'il s'amuse à la siffler comme un chien serait... très prêt de la vérité! Un chien ça a une récompense. Et c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, hein! C'est elle. Faire appel à elle pour des bugs informatiques alors qu'elle se trouve à l'autre bout de la galaxie, lui téléphoner à trois heures du matin parce qu'il manque des détails à son rapport, se faire téléporter pour tout et n'importe quoi comme si son vaisseau était un taxi, ou bien s'en servir de bouc émissaire lorsqu'on a pris de mauvaises décisions, c'est à dire abandonner quelqu'un derrière et lui reprocher son sauvetage, voilà le genre de chose qu'il a fait ses six derniers mois. Mais je crois que la téléporter sans prévenir, un de ses rares jours de congé, où elle est sur Terre, à un enterrement qui plus est, pour qu'elle vienne débloquer la porte de ses quartiers sur Atlantis, a été la goutte qui fait déborder le vase!

_Personne ne put répondre quoi que se soit à la tirade du général. _

_L'assemblée se dispersa, la plupart étant d'avis que peut importe où il se trouvait, Denson l'avait bien mérité._

oOoOo

_Les membres du comité étaient partagés sur la démarche à suivre. Après bien des palabres, ils décidèrent de contacter Sam pour savoir ce qu'il en était._

_Le vortex établit, Sheppard se chargea de lui résumer la situation. Il prévint la jeune femme de son intention de faire part de l'entretien aux autres. _

_Elle répondit d'un _« Tous ceux que vous voulez. » _sans que personne n'ait comprit les sous-entendu de l'échange. _

_John laissa ensuite sa place, faisant discrètement signe à McKay d'enclencher les hauts parleurs de la cité._

- Colonel Carter, ici M. Coolidge de la CIS.

- Monsieur Coolidge, que puis-je faire pour vous?

_Sa voix était calme, trop calme même. Jack ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. _

_Plus elle paraissait calme, plus elle était hors d'elle. Un paradoxe dont certains avaient par la suite subit les conséquences. _

_Il distinguait également un léger agacement, mais il était bien le seul._

oOo

_Le bureaucrate ne s'embarrassa pas de belles phrases et alla droit au but._

- Où se trouve M. Denson?

- Je l'ignore.

- Vous mentez!

- Pourquoi vous mentirais-je?

- Pour éviter la cour martiale!

- Vous êtes sûr?

_Elle venait de détacher chaque mot, signe d'une profonde colère. Le ton froid, glacial, ne pouvait tromper, il ne valait mieux pas la chercher. Ce que l'autre fit bien entendu._

- Évidemment! _répondit-il._

- Dans ce cas passez moi au détecteur de mensonge. Mais quand bien même je mentirai, cela ne voudrait pas signifier pour autant que je vous dirai la vérité. Quant à la cour martiale, il faudrait déjà que je sois sur Terre. Ce qui n'est pas le cas et pourrait ne plus l'être.

- Nous réussirions à vous retrouver!

- _"_ Nous_"_ ? Soyez réaliste, personne ne vous soutiendrait!

_Elle avait raison, il devait bien le reconnaître. Elle avait gagné. Il le comprit et ne répondit pas. Sam reprit._

- Cet homme n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Vous le retrouverez bien assez tôt, soyez en sûr. Au revoir M. Coolidge.

_Elle coupa la communication. Jack et ses compagnons sourirent. Elle venait de remettre en place le Comité et les avait ridiculisé par la même occasion sans avoir hausser la voix une seule fois, été impolie ou injurieuse. _

_En tous cas, ils n'allaient pas retrouver Denson de sitôt._

oOoOo

_Une semaine venait de s'écouler quand une balise de localisation s'alluma. _

_Le Dédale se cala dessus et la téléporta au Pentagone. _

_Tous savaient qu'il n'y avait aucun risque et le président avait insisté pour que le disparu soit directement transféré là-bas. _

_Hors il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité du possesseur de la balise. _

_En effet, c'est bien Denson qui apparut dans le bureau ovale, face à l'état major au grand complet._

oOo

_Il était habillé en touareg et l'air totalement perdu. _

_Il fallut du temps, mais l'on parvint à comprendre qu'il avait passé une semaine à être téléporté de point en point sur toute la surface du globe. _

_Il était passé par la jungle colombienne, le désert d'Atacama, les plateaux du Tibet, Yangshan, les plaines de Russie, la forêt amazonienne, les favelas de Rio, les montagnes d'Europe de l'est, les îles tropicales et le désert du Sahara avant de finir dans le bureau du président._

_L'homme était à deux doigt de la dépression nerveuse, et c'était peu dire._

oOo

_Aucune réponse ne fut apportée quant à son périple._

_Deux jours plus tard, Sam rentra sur Terre après un tour des planètes alliées. On ne put rien lui reprocher._

_Le programme conçu pour le trek de Denson restait introuvable, et il n'y avait pas non plus de traces des téléportations qui l'avait conduit de pays en pays ces derniers jours._

oOo

_La vie reprit son cour comme si de rien n'était, avec un fait nouveau toutefois: tout le monde connait les trois règles du SGC et les applique._

_Au détour d'un couloir vous croiserez peut-être un homme l'air constamment sur ses gardes. _

_On murmure qu'il ne serait plus lui-même de les avoir enfreinte. _

_Si quelqu'un vous demande ce qu'il lui arrivé, répondez lui seulement qu'il ne faut jamais, au grand jamais, transgresser la règle n°3..._

* * *

**Alors? Verdict?**


	2. La règle numéro trois

**Me voilà de retour avec un nouvel OS. Il se situe au début de la saison 4 de Stargate Atlantis(allusion aux Travellers), mais c'est la seule chose qui me permette de le situer. ****L'important à retenir, c'est que Sam dirige Atlantis.**

**Vous vous souvenez de l'OS précédent? Et bien voilà comment Sheppard a compris de façon concrète ce que lui avait enseigné Lorne.**

* * *

**La règle numéro trois**

.

Le colonel John Sheppard baisse les yeux, mal à l'aise. Il déglutit difficilement avant d'oser poser la question.

- Pour quelle raison vouliez-vous me voir colonel?

Samantha Carter a un air parfaitement neutre. Sa voix est tout aussi calme quand elle déclare:

- Vous voulez dire pour laquelle des trois raisons, je suppose.

John se crispe. C'est encore pire que ce qu'il pensait. Tentant de rester impassible, il réfléchit à ces fameuses raisons qui l'ont amené devant la dirigeante de l'expédition.

oOo

Il y a d'abord la numéro une.

Il y a deux jours, il était le dernier à quitter la tour nord, en comptant l'argent qu'il venait de gagner. Il a laissé derrière lui un mur recouvert d'impacts.

En fait, le couloir B du deuxième étage est le lieu de rendez-vous de leurs après-midi lancé de couteau. Cette activité est pratiquée clandestinement par de nombreux membres de l'expidition. Ils font des tournois, des paris... Tout ça sans que le colonel Carter le sache, bien entendu. Ils se doutent qu'elle ne le permettrait pas si elle le savait.

oOo

Il se souvient de la deuxième parfaitement, c'était cette nuit. Il a l'impression de revivre la scène.

Il avance prudemment dans les couloirs. Il sert dans une main un boitier où clignote un voyant lumineux.

- C'est pas vrai, s'énerve-t-il, où a-t-elle bien pu passer!

Avisant des bruits de pas, il se dépêche de rentrer dans une pièce et de refermer la porte.

Il sort son détécteur de vie. Il voit le point s'éloigné de lui avec soulagement. Toujours sur ses gardes, il repasse dans le couloir. Il étouffe un baillement en reprenant sa route. Il est quatre heures du matin.

Il reste encore une heure à la chercher, puis il décide de regagner ses quartiers. Il emprunte le téléporteur et quitte la zone.

Frustré, fatigué et en colère, il peine à se retenir de balancer la console contre le mur. McKay va l'entendre! Son appareil n'est pas au point. Il a juste eut le temps de s'amuser deux petites heures avant de la perdre.

Techniquement, ce n'est pas la faute du scientifique, mais la sienne. Il n'aurait pas du aller là-bas. La salle de la porte est à proscrir quand il joue avec elle.

Enfin, c'est tout de même Rodney qui lui a intégré une balise de localisation pour la retrouver en cas de pépin, pas lui. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si ça plante.

Il lache une floppée de jurons. Il venait juste de l'avoir. Sa voiture téléguidée était toute neuve!

oOo

Et la troisième raison, il en a discuté juste avant d'être appelé dans le bureau du colonel.

Rodney prend place près de ses amis au mess. Il a l'air inquiet.

- Un problème Rodney, demande Teyla.

- Quoi? Non, non. Qu'est-ce-qui vous fait dire ça?

- Vous n'arrêtez pas de regarder autour de vous, répond Ronon.

- Je...

- Vous? reprend Sheppard.

McKay fait un nouveau tour d'horizon avant de déclarer à voix basse.

- Elle sait.

Aucun d'eux ne comprend. Le militaire le questionne.

- Qui sait quoi? Expliquez-vous McKay!

- Sam. Elle sait pour... enfin vous savez.

- Non, je ne sais pas.

Le scientifique baisse encore la voix.

- Elle sait qu'on a fouillé dans son bureau.

- Qui a pu faire ça? interroge Teyla surprise.

Rodney jette un oeil au colonel.

- John! s'offusque la jeune femme. Enfin qu'est-ce-qui vous a prit?

- Je n'ai pas fouillé! J'avais juste besoin de savoir ce qu'elle avait mis dans son rapport au sujet de Larin.

- Celle qui vous a enlevé?

- Oui Ronon, celle-là.

- Pourquoi aviez-vous besoin de savoir ça?

- Mais enfin Teyla, c'est évident!

- Non, ça ne l'est pas.

- Il voulait savoir si elle était d'accord avec l'alliance qu'il lui a proposé. Il veut la revoir. Il a le béguin pour elle.

- Hé!

- C'est la vérité.

oOo

John soupire. C'est vrai que ce ne sont pas de grandes raisons, enfin exceptée la dernière. Sauf que ce sont celles de ces deux derniers jours seulement! Il n'en passe pas un sans qu'il fasse une connerie. C'est l'avis de tous sur Atlantis. Et, bien que le colonel Carter soit à ce poste depuis peu, il en a cumulé un nombre impressionnant. Largement de quoi transgresser la règle n°3.

Il relève la tête. Sam reprend.

- C'est moi qui ai trouvé votre voiture téléguidée. Elle est toujours dans mon bureau, de même que votre club de golf et votre balle de baseball.

Il constate que sa voix est étrangement calme. Trop calme?

- Votre DVD de la finale du superbowll a été récupéré par les botanistes dans leur serre. Ils aimeraient d'ailleurs avoir une explication à ce sujet.

Elle se tait un instant et s'approche de lui.

- Je n'apprécie absolument pas qu'on fouille dans mes affaires colonel, sachez le bien. Le reste passe encore, ça non.

- Donc pour les impacts dans le mur...

- Je suis au courant de vos tournois depuis le premier jour. C'est moi qui ait fait interdire la zone lorsque vous y étiez pour éviter tout risque d'accident.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais du regarder dans vos affaires.

- Vos excuses arrivent un peu tard.

Elle capte son regard. John se fige, il va devoir assumer les conséquences de ses actes à présent.

oOo

Sheppard est assis au mess avec le visage du comdamné. Autour de lui sont regroupés Teyla, Ronon, McKay, Jennifer et Lorne.

- Il paraît que vous allez faire un tour de toutes les planètes alliées, annonce Rodney.

- Il paraît.

- Pourquoi? demande Jennifer.

- Carter est en colère contre moi, explique Sheppard.

- Vous avez tord colonel, rétorque Lorne.

- Pardon?

- Elle n'est pas en colère, juste un peu énervée. Si elle était vraiment en colère, vous seriez déjà à l'autre bout de la galaxie.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous en savez?

- Parce que c'est déjà arrivé. Je vous l'ai dit, il ne faut jamais transgresser les règles du SGC et surtout pas la numéro trois.

- Même moi je le sais Sheppard, déclare Mckay, il ne faut jamais mettre Sam en colère.

- Bon ça va, j'ai reçu le message.

- Ben on ne dirait pas vu ce que vous avez fait. Vous n'auriez jamais du fouiller son bureau, ça a été la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

- Oh ça va!

- Au fait, j'ai récupéré votre DVD du superbowll. Par contre, Sam refuse de me rendre la voiture, je n'ai que la console de commande.

- Soyez pas étonné, réplique Lorne, c'est logique. Elle ne prendra pas le risque que le colonel puisse la récupérer, sans vous offenser monsieur.

- Rassurez-vous Lorne, rien ne peut m'atteindre.

- Parce que vous allez faire un tour sur toutes les planètes connues pour voir comment ça se passe?

- Non Ronon.

- Alors pourquoi John?

- C'est évident Teyla, explique Rodney, parce qu'elle lui a confisqué son hélicoptère téléguidé.

* * *

**C'est sûr que c'est loin d'être mon meilleur OS. Disons qu'il complète le précédent.**

**Vous en pensez quoi?**


	3. Transgression et conséquences

**Me voilà de retour avec un nouvel OS!**

**J'ai pu constater que les deux précédents vous avez beaucoup plus, alors je récidive!**

**Merci à Jen de son aide pour la trame générale! J'espère que ça le résultat te conviendra!**

**MERCI pour vos reviews et bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Transgression et conséquences**

.

Jack O'Neill pouvait dire qu'il avait vu beaucoup de choses au cours de ces derniers mois. Le programme porte des étoiles apportait son lot de surprise quotidien. La dernière en date était la prise de pouvoir d'Hathor au sein de la base et la victoire des femmes du SGC sur elle.

Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment la dernière. Il y en avait une autre.

.

Celle-là n'avait rien à voir avec les Goa'uld ou tout autre bestiole extraterrestre. Elle n'avait même aucun rapport avec le programme. En revanche, cette affaire était en lien direct avec lui.

.

C'est vrai qu'il pouvait être exécrable quand il s'y mettait. Enfin, là il avait largement dépassé les bornes. Oh, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte sur le moment. Ou alors il avait fait exprès de ne rien voir, c'était possible aussi. Mais le résultat était là.

.

C'est sûr, il n'aurait jamais du faire ce qu'il avait fait. Tout le monde l'avait mis en garde, plusieurs fois même. Il pensait que ça serait passé, parce que c'était _lui_.

Grossière erreur! Ça avait surtout qu'aggravé les choses.

.

Maintenant il en payait le prix. Il ne l'avait pas volé, il devait bien le reconnaître. Il espérait seulement que cela ne durerait pas trop longtemps. Quoiqu'il avait de sérieux doutes à ce sujet.

Personne n'avait l'air de vouloir lui venir en aide, ce n'était pas non plus réjouissant. Remarquez, à leur place, il aurait fait pareil. Si aucun membre de la base, y compris le général, ne comptait l'aider c'est assurément parce qu'il l'avait mérité.

.

Tout avait bien commencé pourtant. Il s'était levé bien reposé. Il avait pris un petit déjeuner digne des plus grands. Il avait terminé son rapport puis rendu au général avec seulement deux semaines de retard. Le repas de midi s'était passé tranquillement. Après la séance de boxe avec Teal'c, il avait compté deux fois moins de bleus que d'habitude...

Non, il pouvait dire que tout s'était très bien passé.

.

Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu le coup venir? Surtout après autant d'avertissements?

Trop sûr de lui, c'est ce qui l'avait perdu. Ça et le fait d'être extrêmement têtu. L'obstination n'était pas un défaut en soi, sauf quand elle servait ses intérêts personnels contre toute mesure.

.

Il avait repéré son objectif, tâté le terrain. Dès le début, c'était perdu d'avance. Pas dans sa réussite, mais dans des conséquences. Il pouvait en attester.

.

Il se demandait comment cela avait pu arriver si vite. Il était dans le couloir à fuir son forfait et l'instant d'après il était _là_.

Où? il n'en avait aucune idée et franchement il s'en fichait. La seule chose qu'il voyait, c'est qu'il était coincé. Il était seul, sous un temps pourri et loin de chez lui.

.

Il jura.

Bordel, mais qu'est-ce-qui lui était passé par la tête! Il savait bien que c'était interdit. Il savait bien qu'il risquait de tout détruire. Et bien non, Jack-je-n'en-fais-qu'à-ma-tête avait quand même franchi la ligne.

.

Dire que Teal'c avait compris le danger dès le début et qu'il n'en avait pas tenu compte! Pourtant pour que le jaffa le mette en garde et qu'il soit inquiet de _ça_, il fallait que se soit de la plus haute importance, que le danger soit de premier ordre!

Mais non, il avait fait l'imbécile.

.

Rhaa! Mais enfin pourquoi il avait fait ça! Pourquoi avait-il transgressé la règle numéro trois?

À présent, il en payait le prix et pas des moindres!

En plus le temps venait de changer, c'était de pire en pire. Ah, il s'en souviendrait de sa connerie. Il ne referait jamais la même erreur, vous pouviez en être sûr.

Se réveiller sur une planète à l'autre bout de la galaxie était suffisamment traumatisant. Surtout quand le monde sur lequel vous étiez passait de la pluie fine à la tempête du siècle et au brouillard en deux secondes ou de la canicule au déluge de neige puis de grêlons en aussi peu de temps. Avait-il précisé que le DHD ne fonctionnait pas?

.

Il le savait bien pourtant. Les règles étaient très claires à ce sujet. Elles s'étaient imposées naturellement au fil des mois. En ce qui concernait la numéro trois, elle était apparu sans que personne ne se soit concerté. À croire, qu'ils s'étaient tous donné le mot. Eh bien, si quelqu'un avait des doutes sur son bien fondé, dorénavant, il avait un parfait exemple pour l'illustrer.

oOo

Daniel Jackson venait de rejoindre le laboratoire du capitaine Carter. La jeune femme était assise le visage fermé derrière son ordinateur.

- Sam? appela-t-il.

- Daniel.

Sa voix était calme. Pourtant il savait qu'elle était toujours aussi en colère. N'importe qui l'aurait été à sa place.

- Vous ne me direz pas où vous l'avez envoyé, n'est-ce-pas?

- Qui?

Effectivement, il ne le saurait pas.

- Et comment vous avez fait?

- Quoi?

D'accord, elle était encore plus remontée que ce qu'il imaginait.

- Je suis sûr que vous lui avez tiré dessus avec des fléchettes tranquillisantes, mais je ne vois pas comment vous avez pu le déplacer pour lui faire franchir la porte.

- Daniel, cette conversation n'a pas lieu d'être.

- Les caméras ont été désactivées et des zones condamnées pendant dix minutes à peine. Quelqu'un a forcément du vous aider!

- Vous avez longuement réfléchit à la disparition du colonel O'Neill.

- Tout à fait. Alors, vous pouvez me le dire, comment vous avez fait?

- Sa disparition ne vous inquiète pas?

- Il l'a mérité Sam, tout le monde est d'accord là-dessus. Je sais que lorsque vous jugerez que ça a assez duré, vous nous donnerez les informations pour aller le chercher.

- J'ai une excellente constitution physique.

- Vous êtes entrain de me dire que vous l'avez porté seule!

- Daniel, j'ai du travail.

- Mais...

- Au revoir Daniel.

Vaincu, le jeune homme quitta la pièce.

oOo

Jack pesta en découvrant qu'il manquait un cristal dans le DHD. C'est sûr qu'il ne risquait pas de fonctionner!

Il faisait à présent très chaud. La température avoisinait les 45°C.

.

Il fit un tour d'horizon.

L'endroit était désert. Il voyait des falaises au loin. Peut-être y trouverait-il un abri?

.

Le ciel se faisait de plus en plus menaçant.

Il se mit à courir vers l'unique relief environnant. Avec un peu de chance, il éviterait la pluie torrentielle qui s'annonçait. Dès qu'il vit le premier éclair zébré le ciel, il sut que c'était perdu d'avance.

.

Ah, c'est sûr qu'il s'en souviendrait de ne pas transgressé les trois règles du SGC à présent.

Et juré, plus jamais, au grand jamais il ne toucherait les affaires de sa subalterne, ni ne jouerait les espions.

À fouiller dans son ordinateur, il en avait effacé toutes les données. Toutes les informations personnelles, les rapports de mission et tout son travail avait été définitivement perdu. Tout ça parce qu'il avait voulu satisfaire sa curiosité!

Oh, et il avait fait planté tous les ordinateurs de la base par la même occasion.

.

Des gouttes d'eau glacée glissèrent sur son visage.

Rhha, foutu planète!

oOo

Samantha Carter ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau. Elle y rangea ses papiers. Sous la liasse de feuilles, on pouvait deviner la forme anguleuse d'un cristal.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

La plus belle preuve de respect qui soit, elle l'avait obtenue avec les fameuses règles.

Ça valait bien la destruction de ses données. D'ailleurs, devait-elle leur dire qu'elle avait fait des sauvegardes de son travail?

Non.

Pour l'instant elle savourait sa vengeance.

* * *

**Vous savez maintenant de qui parlait Lorne!**

**Ca vous plait?**


End file.
